The Burning of Atlas
Date: September 10, 2188 CE *'Invading Force: '''Geth # Geth Troopers #Geth Armatures #Geth Colossus #Geth Primes #Geth Shock Troopers #Geth Rocket Troopers #Geth Destroyers #Geth Omegas #Geth Hounds *'Defending Forces: Atlas inhabitance *'''Citadel Force #Human marines #Asari Commandos #Turian soldiers #Salarian STG *'The Iron Will resistance group' #Krogan warlords #Krogan bounty hunters #Human police #Human farmers #Krogan and Human prisoners *'Atlas' Children resistance group' #Human police #Volus engineers #Salarian engineers #Turian police #Asari doctors Summary Atlas was a newly established colony near the Armstrong Nebula after Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. Atlas was discovered by Humans but was also home to Asari, Turian, Salarian, Elcor, Volus, and Krogan. Soon after it was established, Atlas became a thriving world unlike any other. The population grew so quickly and the planet was so ideal, Atlas was a candidate for the councils new headquarters. All this changed when a Human cargo ship was destroyed near the planet. The colony was discovered by an enormous Geth invasion fleet. The fleet consisted of the familiar Geth Dropship but also new, massive, unrecogizable ships classified as Geth Dreadnoughts. The planet's fleet, The Apollo Fleet, and defensive satellite systems engaged the fleet for three hours before nearly all of the orbital defenses were destroyed. Half of the remainder of the fleet was sent to the surface to start evacuating citizens while the satellites bombarded Geth Dropships from afar. Before all of Atlas's citizens could be evacuated, the first Geth dreadnought broke through the planets defense and began releasing Armatures and Colossi from its underside. By this time, all the soldiers stationed on Atlas were ready for an intense ground war. While the foot soldiers battled with heavy Geth units. The Geth dreadnought had destroyed four of the six evac ships forcing them to retreat. Geth dropships began to make their way to the surface and unleashed a multitude of Geth shock trookers, Juggernauts, Hoppers, Snipers, Rocket troopers, Destroyers, and Primes. Also a new form of Geth utilizing the same muscle-like flexible material of the Hopper, the size and strength of the Geth Prime, and the intelligence of a large squad of Geth Shock Troopers. This new subtype was classified as Geth Omegas. The Geth Omegas looked far different from any previously known Geth as they were 14ft tall and had a similar design style to Reapers. Their heads were cylindrical with one small eye and their arms were long with hands that looked similar to a Reaper's front end. Their armor was thick and the same color as Geth Dropships, and their communicative sounds were deeper and louder. They proved to be highly formidable as even Krogan warlords that lived on the planet were brushed aside quickly. Six hours after the Geth arrived, Atlas' defenses had been completely shattered by the time help arrive in the form an enormous fleet consisting of Turian, Human, Asari, and Salarian ships. While the fleet engaged the Geth, ground forces began to wither. The civilians who were left behind fled to the sewer systems where they plotted a counter-attack against the Geth. Atlas' main ground force was in danger of being overrun but the civilian resistance, classified as Atlas' Children, set charges in a nearby building and destroyed it. The debris from the collapsing building crushed a large Geth force which gave the soldiers time to prepare for the next attack. Twelve hours after the Geth arrived, both the Geth and the Citadel Fleets were decimated yet three Geth Dreadnoughts remained and made their way to the planets surface. It was clear now that the Geth wanted this world because it gives a clear shot to a large number of nearby defenseless colonies. The Geth began hunting civilians using another new form called a Geth Hound and turning them into Husks. The Geth Hounds move with three long legs and have the ordinary one eye however their eye is extremely bright and is used as a high-powered flashlight. Sixteen hours after the Geth arrived, all contact with outside help was lost and the colonists of Atlas were alone. Geth Omegas began burning homes and crops for miles. About twenty miles from the Geth's initial landing zone, farmers, police, bounty hunters, prisoners, and civilians that called themselves The Iron Will armed themselves and prepared for a massive showdown. They were able to get old Alliance vehicles and weapons from a large abandoned army surplus and headed straight toward the Geth. At this time, Atlas' Children began to mobilized their counter-attack plan against the Geth invaders. Also the Turian, Human, Salarian, and Asari forces were fully prepared and moved toward the Geth force. Twenty hours after the Geth arrived on Atlas, All people from all walks of life united to engage the Geth invaders at once. The Iron Will attacked the Geth upfront using tanks while Atlas' Children attacked from afar with snipers and Rockets. The Citadel ground troops attacked head on aswell but about four hours after the battle started, the Geth rallied and broke the attack. All hope seemed lost but just when everyone gave up hope, a large fleet of evac ships, dreadnoughts, and frigates came to the rescue. The people were rescued but the Geth spread over the planet with Husks replacing many colonists and 80% of the surface being rendered uninhabitable. Twenty-four hours after the Geth arrived, Atlas was abandoned. Category:Battles